Staying Together
by CSIfreak4ever
Summary: Grissom and Sara go to Lady Heather's place again. What will Sara find out and what will Grissom do about it? R&R...:


A/n- I wrote this a while ago but never finished it so I decided it was time to do so and let you GSR shippers read and review…yes review. Hope you like it!

IIIIIIIIIII 

"Are you ready to go Grissom?" Sara called from outside his office door. They were headed out to find information about a young woman who was killed.

"Yeah, where is the address?"

"I have it in the SUV." She replied. She had remembered the address from somewhere but couldn't quite put her finger on how she knew it or where she knew it. She just assumed it was from a previous case but thought nothing of it.

Grissom was new to this case. Sara was the primary and she was working solo but since Grissom had just wrapped up a case he decided to go with her. As he sat in the passenger seat of the Tahoe he couldn't help but call himself a compete idiot. He had been working with Sara for six year and he had been her mentor for a while before that and he still could not do it. He could never tell her how much she meant to him. Even when he knew she felt the same. He had turned her down when she asked him to go to dinner even though his mind was screaming at him to say yes. He found it easy to flirt with her and touch but why was he holding back? He couldn't deny it. It was his own fault. It was because of their status as criminalists. He was her boss, she was his subordinate and that was it. He knew she knew that but she didn't care and he did. As he told Dr. Lurie when he thought Sara was not watching that to have her he would have to risk everything. He wasn't ready to do that. He looked over at her porcelain face that lit up from the moons light. God he loved her but now he questioned himself. How could I love her but keep her so far away? He wondered if Sara had moved on or if she stopped loving him. He did not blame her for not waiting for him. He himself still hadn't figured out what he was going to do.

His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden familiarity of their surroundings. Sara turned onto a semi- dirt road and continued up to where only a few houses were built. He recognised the street having worked a case at a house her a few years ago. He remember the woman who owned the house and what went on inside. The woman and what she did fascinated him. and they became friends. He also loved Heather and for some reason could be affectionate to her in many ways. Although she was a suspect in a murder he still spend the night with her not taking into account that she herself could have been the killer. Why couldn't he do the same with Sara? He took the slip of paper on the dash to confirm his thought. Once he saw the address all colour drained from his face. Sara tilted her head to look at his sick face.

"Hey, Grissom are you okay? Do you need me to pull over?" She asked sympathetically touching his arm.

"No I'm okay."

"Grissom…"

"Sara, I'm really okay. I promise." He winked at her and she blushed looking forward. They were going to Lady Heather's. Sara had never met Heather, just collected evidence at her place. Now Grissom was worried. If Heather sparked up a conversation about old times what would Sara think? She would be furious. He had no chance to think of something to tell Sara because before he knew it they were outside ringing the doorbell.

"Hey Grissom, did we ever have a case here? I can't help but feel I've been here." She pondered.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I think so."

"Hey, are you sure you're alright?" He never answered because the door swung open revealing a beautiful mysterious woman. She had long, straight, dark brown hair and wore a very dark provocative dress.

"Ms. Sidle, Dr. Grissom how nice of you to come." She gestured for them to come in. Sara wondered how the hell Heather knew her name, or remembered Grissom's for that matter. As they stepped into the front foyer she spoke again.

"I am going to assume you both are here on business not pleasure."

"That is correct." Grissom finally spoke. They stared long and hard at each other and Sara became confused.

"We came to ask you about a woman who worked here. Her name is Lily Bell."

"Lily?"

"Yes, is there a problem?" Sara questioned noticing the look Grissom and Heather were sharing.

"Well, Gil, uh, Dr Grissom, you know I would love to help you but she quit three weeks ago."

"Do you know why?" Said Grissom. Sara was really starting to question Grissom's relationship with this woman. Was she more than just an acquaintance?

"Ma'am, may we take a look around?"

"Please call me Heather and yes you may. Please tell me if you see anything you like." She was referring to her "dominating equipment" that was displayed in every room. Sara gave Grissom a seducing look as all three of them walked upstairs. On the way up Gil mouthed a thank you to Heather for not bringing up old times and she just nodded.

"I'll start here." Sara said.

"Sure." Grissom and Heather walked to the next room.

"How are you Gil?" Heather asked.

"I'm okay how have you been?"

"Fine."

"I've missed you Heather."

"Likewise." He reached to cup her face but she put her hands overtop of his holding them between them.

"Grissom, I didn't find anything in the first ro…oh god."

"Sara." Grissom dropped his hands to his sides.

"No, no, oh gosh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to barge in. I'll be looking downstairs." She spun on her heels and raced out.

"You still love her don't you?" Heather said as if stating the obvious.

"What are you talking about?"

"Gil, have you forgotten my profession? I know what you want. I saw it and felt it the moment you walked in."

"Heather I'm sorry…" he was silenced my Heather's finger on his lips.

"Gil, there is nothing to apologise for. I want you to be happy. I cannot make you happy. Although I must give you some advice, hurry, she won't wait forever and I think she has waited long enough." With that she caressed his cheek and left the room not regretting anything she said.

He walked outside and saw Sara leaning against the truck.

"You have the keys." She said plainly.

"Sara,"

"Grissom, I'm sorry. It's none of my business what you do. Let's go home, well back to the lab." She blushed as he walked to the driver's side.

Sara was mad. She knew she shouldn't be but she could only wonder how he could show emotions with Heather but give Sara nothing. She wanted him to love her but she would never want to force him. She just though he loved her too. She just supposed her womanly instinct was wrong.

They drove in silence Sara was sat in the backseat pretending to read some papers. Grissom had his eyes fixed on the road except for the occasional glance he would throw her way without her knowing. He contemplated everything Heather had told him. Was she right? Could Sara still be waiting? He knew he should devise a plan but with little ideas he just made it up. They pulled into the lab's parking lot and he shut off the engine. Without even looking at him Sara undid her belt and pulled the handle to get out. It wouldn't open. She tried to manually unlock it but it still wouldn't open.

"Uh Griss? I think you locked the doors from your side."

"I know."

"Are you gunna let me out or what?"

"Not yet."

"Excuse me? Open the door Griss." She said as if this was a joke.

"Not yet."

"Fine." She was expecting some sort of answer or explanation but realised that he would never give her one. She mentally kicked herself in the head for being such a baby and sitting in the back when the back doors could be locked from the driver's side. She wasn't about to give up though. She stuck one leg in between the two front seats and pulled herself swiftly onto the centre console allowing Grissom to see her mid drift and smell her hair. Although her back was to him she was close to him and could see the look of amazement on his face. Smirking to herself, she reached for the handle when his hand on her hip stopped her.

"Grissom, let go."

"No." She sighed but soon let out a little yelp when his hand gripped her pant and pulled her onto his lap. She couldn't speak.

"Heather and I are friends. We became friends because she could read into me. She knew what I wanted. She knew I wanted you. Today, she told me not to wait any longer because you aren't going to wait forever."

"I don't care. I'm done waiting. And what are you doing?" She stammered.

"Fixing 'this'" He pulled her head and upper body towards him and briefly touched their lips together. He waited for her reaction but the look on her face was enough. This time he kissed her. She brought her free arm and held his face. She was still on his lap with his arms around her and she felt relieved that something between them happened, that the barrier was broken.

When they broke apart she leaned her head back contently into his hand. He looked down at her face and took his hand to brush a stray hair from her face.

"You're so beautiful." He said. She blushed.

"I'm sorry it took me so long. I was scared. Hell, I still am scared. Your beauty and intelligence intimidates me and I just get so perplexed when it comes to you Sara."

She placed her two fingers against his lips, "Shh, just kiss me." She closed the gap between them. It was the last gap in their relationship they would ever need to fill.


End file.
